The Secret of Kells modern
by An0nym0usity
Summary: Brendan thought his life was weird. Always moving from places to places because of his uncle's Cellach's job. Never truly making friends. But this all changed the day when they moved to Kells, this entirely changed. The place is shrouded in mystery, secrets and a disaster that happened in the past that no one wants to mention. And what about the mysterious girl? AU. All human.


**In this version, Brendan is human and so is everybody else. Except Pangur Ban. Hope you guys think its good! Disclaimer: I do not own Brendan or the Secret of Kells **

Brendan Joshua Brann looked outside miserably, past the swirling greens that looked like the little pieces of clover from home and solid-looking shades of dark brown that reminded him of a shop down the road that sold the tastiest chocolates in the world. Past the dark grey fog that made him think of the dark sea foam that covered the beaches he played on. Past the stormy looking clouds that hovered above the forest. Why was he here? Why wasn't he back at Yaelmar, playing with his friends and pretending to be brave, young knights rescuing damsels in distress from huge giant dragons? Brendan was moving. He huffed, making his breath fog up the glass of the window. Brendan was moving to this dinky place called Kells. Brendan drew on his fog making intricate little curves and turns and circles and squares and all the shapes that he had learned from his class. His uncle, Cellach looked in the rearview mirror and scowled fiercely.

"Brendan!" said Cellach sharply.

Brendan's finger retracted quickly as if he had touched hot fire. Cellach felt a twinge of sadness that was quickly quenched and his eyes darted back to the road. Cellach was, as people whispered, intimidating. He was tall with immensely broad shoulders and a hulking figure. He wore loose-fitting clothing that were plain and single-colored. He had sort of a squarish, brick-shaped head that fit solidly on his neck. He had huge fingers adorned with a single gold band with a writing etched in the front. Brendan never got close enough to see the writing and never had the courage to ask. He had red hair, it ran in the family, but it looked closer to brown, and he was beginning to show signs of a balding head. He had a thick layer of red hair as his beard and his mouth was always set in a hard, thin line. He also had a large crooked nose, which showed signs of being broken once. Cellach also had large bags under his eyes. His eyes were always what intimidated people. They were bright icy blue that seemed to make you seem small and insignificant. He always looked at people with a glare so fierce that it caused him to have an aura of danger around him.

When they first moved to Yaelmar, many people wondered about him and what he did as a living. He was cooped up in that house from early dawn to midnight. The only time people saw him was either hunched up in the small, black car driving Brendan to school or buying groceries with a glare at anyone who stared for too long. Many thought he was a boxer, spending his days reminiscing about the good ole' days back in the boxing ring. Others thought he was a scientist conducting experiments, these were mainly thought by Brendan's friends. But in truth, Cellach was an artist and an architect. He did small projects from time to time. Brendan loved to see his uncle's blueprints with swirling stone arches with ancient carvings and gilded columns with fancy leaves sprouting from the top. But some people thought that Cellach's work was too old-fashioned, and too cryptic to make. However there were some people like those in churches that loved Cellach's work. However he didn't get paid much because all Cellach did was small work like making a new hallway or redesigning the top. At first, when they got paid, they all rejoiced. But the money quickly ran out and Cellach had to get another job to support Brendan and himself. Even with this money, there were still nights when Brendan and Cellach went to bed hungry, or they had to wear old, baggy clothing that no one wanted, and even days when they didn't eat at all. Those were nights when Cellach felt that usual feeling of guilt as he looked over to his nephew's bed.

But that was all going to be over. Cellach had gotten a new order, from the monks in Kells who wanted them to construct a new church. He had gladly packed away his things in Yaelmar and prepared to leave. However, Brendan, the stubborn donkey, looked at Cellach in horror and burst out in tears. Apparently, the boy had loved Yaelmar more than Cellach did. But Cellach was a stone-hearted man and he abruptly told Brendan to stop crying, say good-bye to all his friends and leave friendly, warm Yaelmar to damp and cold Kells.

"Uncle," Brendan shouted abruptly, finally lifting his head.

"If you ask me if we are there yet, one more time, boy," Cellach warned Brendan.

"No, I saw a girl, in the forest there. She was running, as fast as the car," Brendan said excitedly pointing out the window.

Cellach sighed and pinched his nose with his thick fingers.

"Boy, it must've been your imagination. No girl can run as fast as a car, now stop daydreaming and stop fidgeting" Cellach said before turning his eyes back to the road.

Brendan sulked. He really had seen her. She had long white hair that blended with the fog on the ground, with wide bright blue eyes and really pale skin. Like snow. Brendan decided this fast-running girl should be named Snow because that was the color of her hair and skin. She also wore a white shirt and pants and she looked barefoot. But she had grinned before vanishing into the fog. All of a sudden Kells seemed more interesting and Brendan swore that he would find that girl and meet her.


End file.
